danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
הקונגרס העולמי השישה-עשר למדעי היהדות
הקונגרס העולמי השישה-עשר למדעי היהדות התקיים באוניברסיטה העברית בירושלים בתאריכים כ"א – כ"ה באב תשע"ג (28 ביולי–1 באוגוסט 2013). * אתר הקונגרס thumb|650px|מרכז|אביעד הכהן כתב בעיתון: "ישראל היום" על הכנס: מדעי היהדות עולם ישן מול חדש. הכתבה מתארת יפה את האוירה בכנס = אמנות יהודית בעת העתיקה המאוחרת= מראה בסיס המנורה בימי בית שני ראו ערך מורחב:מראה בסיס המנורה בימי בית שני thumb|250px|ימין|הדגם שנראה למרצה בתור "הבסיס" למנורת המקדש - ציור המנורה נעשה ע"י שלמה כהן thumb|350px|ימין|הדגם המוצע על רקע המטבע יואל פיקסלר (למד לתואר שני ושלישי במחלקה ללימודי ארץ ישראל וארכאולוגיה באוניברסיטת בר-אילן. עיקר התמחותו בתקופות ההלניסטית והרומית. כמו כן בעל תואר ראשון בהנדסה) - הירצה על ההצעות השונות שעלו לאורך השנים לשאלה : כיצד היה מראה בסיס המנורה. המרצה הציע כי מראה בסיס המנורה בימי בית שני יהיה בהסתמך על ממצאים ארכאולוגיים תוך מתן עדיפות לקרבתם למקום ולתקופה הנדונה. כמו כן, הבנה הנדסית של הממצאים מאפשרים את הפרשנות החדשה והפתרון לתעלומה רבת השנים. הוא הציג את את מהלך התאוריה שלו: (הציטוט התקבל מהמרצה ותודתי נתונה לו) # נראה לי כי נקודת המפתח להבנת צורת בסיס המנורה, נמצאת במטבע שטבע מתתיהו אנטיגונוס בשנת 37 לפנה"ס לערך... מראה המנורה על גבי המטבע הוא אמנם סכמתי, , הקנים נטולי עיטורים, אך אם נתבונן היטב בתבליט של המנורה על גבי המטבע נבחין באלמנט שאיננו מופיע בשום מקום אחר בו מופיעה המנורה. כוונתי למראה הקעור משני צדי ירך/בסיס המנורה. אלמנט זה מצביע על האבחנה והדיוק של האומן בתיאור המנורה. אלמנט זה מגדיר צורה הנדסית מאוד מסוימת. # על פי המראה בקשת טיטוס, את המנורה נשאו שמונה אנשים, שניים בכל פינה... בהנחה כי המנורה עשויה מחומר מלא, עולה כי משקל המנורה הגיע לכ - 500 ק"ג. אך בסיסה שונה מכל מה שראינו, הבסיס מורכב משתי תיבות בעלות שש (או שמונה) צלעות, תיבה אחת גדולה והשניה קטנה יותר, כאשר הקטנה מונחת על גבי הגדולה, ומהתיבה הקטנה - העליונה יוצא הקנה המרכזי וממנו מסתעפים ששת הקנים המעוגלים. על פיאות התיבות מופיעים גילופים של חיות ומפלצות. נראה כי הבסיס המעוגל של התיבה היה בתוך התיבה המרובעת, שעוצבה בידי אומנים מרומא (מכאן האלמנטים הפגניים) על מנת להקל על נשיאת המנורה ששקלה לפי המשוער 500 ק"ג. דניאל בגוב האריות: גלגולו של מוטיב באמנות היהודית העתיקה ראו ערך מורחב:דניאל בגוב האריות thumb|right|335 px|ימין|דניאל בגוב האריות - הרצאה חלקית נעה יובל-חכם (מתמחה באמנות יהודית בעת העתיקה. מרצה ללימודי ארץ ישראל ואמנות יהודית במכון שכטר למדעי היהדות) הירצתה על דניאל בגוב האריות: גלגולו של מוטיב באמנות היהודית העתיקה. על ההרצאה נכתב בחוברת הכנס: תיאורו החזותי של דניאל הנושא תפילה בגוב האריות מעטר ארבעה בתי כנסת עתיקים ומערת קבורה יהודית אחת. התיאורים עוקבים מבחינה חזותית אחר הדגם הנוצרי שהתפתח במאה השלישית לספירה, אולם מציגים וריאנטים שונים על הדגם המוכר. הבחירה לעטר מונומנטים יהודיים בסצנה זו על אף תפוצתה הרחבה באמנות הנוצרית בת זמנה איננה מובנת מאליה, ועשויה לשקף תגובה יהודית לפרשנות הנוצרית שהתפתחה במאות הראשונות לספירה ייצוגי עיטורי ראש על מטבעות יהודיים בעת העתיקה עידו נוי (בוגר המחלקה לצורפות בבצלאל, ומוסמך בחוג לתולדות האמנות באוניברסיטה העברית, בחקר התכשיט היהודי בעת העתיקה. כיום עידו משמש כתלמיד מחקר בהנחייתו של פרופ' שלום צבר, ובמרכז מחקרו עומדים תכשיטי החתונה היהודית האשכנזית - מהחוג ללימודי האומנות באוניברסיטה העברית) הירצה על ייצוגי עיטורי ראש על מטבעות יהודיים בעת העתיקה - בעיקר על מלכי בית חשמונאים. על ההרצאה נכתב בחוברת הכנס: ההרצאה זו עוקבת אחר שינויים שהתרחשו בהופעת ייצוגי עיטורי-ראש על מטבעות היהודים בעת העתיקה, כמו כן, היא בוחנת את משמעותם של עיטורי-הראש בזיקה להקשר ההיסטורי, הפוליטי והתרבותי ושופכת אור על היחסים המורכבים של היהודים עם התרבות הנוכרית הסובבת. thumb|650px|התפתחות עיטורי-הראש - מתוך שיקופים בהרצאה - מיועד לצרכי לימוד בלבד - אין לעשות בצילום כל שימוש מסחרי מטבעות יהודיים בעת העתיקה מצויים רק מתקופת החשמונאים 300px|ימין| תיאור המטבע: JUDAEA, Hasmoneans. John Hyrcanus I (Yehohanan). 135-104 BCE. Æ Prutah (13mm, 2.02 gm, 12h). "Yehohanan the High Priest and the Council of the Jews" (in Hebrew) in five lines within wreath / Double cornucopiae adorned with ribbons; pomegranate between horns; small A to lower left. Meshorer Group B, 11; Hendin 457. Good VF, black patina with light earthen encrustation. Exceptional for issue. המטבע הראשון שנמצא הוא יוחנן הוּרקנוס הראשון (164 לפנה"ס בערך - 104 לפנה"ס) היה נשיא יהודה וכהן גדול בשנים 134 לפנה"ס עד 104 לפנה"ס יהונתן מלך היהודים כמו שכתוב במסגרת. בולטים במטבע אלמנטים : זוג קרני שפע ורימון. בצד השני של המטבע יש עטרה אולי יסוד לעיטורי ראש בעתיד. עטרה דומה, אנט מוצאים אצל דמטריוס הראשון (יוונית עתיקה: Δημήτριος) ‏ 198 לפנה"ס - 150 לפנה"ס) היה מלך הממלכה הסלאוקית בין 162 לפנה"ס ל-150 לפנה"ס. את הכינוי סוטר (יוונית:Σωτήρ - מושיע) קיבל מתושבי בבל אחרי הדברת מרד טימארכוס. המרצה מצא בה דמיון למטבע יווני משנת 161 לפנה"ס thumb|250px|ימין|עיטור ראש קלסי של המלך והמלכה - מתוך שיקופית שהוצגה בהרצאה עיטור קלסי הוצג בסיום ההרצאה של אריסטובולוס וסלומה מארמניה הקטנה מהתקופה 54-92 CE הכוונה למלך ארמניה Tiridates I of Armenia וכך נכתב באתר:" A Hasmonean named Aristobulus was given Lesser Armenia (Nicopolis and Satala) and Sohaemus of Emesa received Armenia Sophene המלכה מוצאה ממשפחת מלוכה מסוריה ממוצא ערבי וארמניה * שיקופיות מההרצאה Representations of Head Decorations on Ancient Jewish Coins - השימוש לצרכי לימוד בלבד * התפתחות דיוקניושל הדריאנוס - אתר באותו נושא המתיחס לקיסר רומאי =האנוסים וחייהם באמריקה הלאטינית= מקומן של הנשים בקרב ציבור המתייהדים של מקסיקו במאה הי"ז thumb|ימין|335 px|מקומן של הנשים בקרב ציבור המתייהדים של מקסיקו במאה השבע עשרה מאת : פנחס בילבלניק (בעל תואר ראשון, שני ושלישי בהיסטוריה של עם ישראל, האוניברסיטה העברית בירושלים. מרצה במכללה לחינוך סמינר הקיבוצים ובאוניברסיטה העברית. תחום המחקר: תולדות האנוסים והאינקוויזיציה באמריקה הספרדית במאה השבע-עשרה תקציר מהאתר: 108 איש ואישה, נידונו על ידי בית דין של האינקוויזיציה באוטו דה פה שנערך במכסיקו ב-11 באפריל 1649 על כי קיימו בסתר את מצוות היהדות. מחקר זה מתמקד בקורות הנשים שבקהילת אנוסים זו, באמונותיהן ובתפקידיהן בחברה ובמשפחה. המחקר מבוסס על מסמכי האינקוויזיציה שבארכיון הלאומי של העיר מכסיקו. ראו גם: עולמם הדתי של המתייהדים במכסיקו במאה הי"ז ראו גם:בית התפוצות הנאשמים הראשונים בהתייהדות נשפטו בשנת 1528 וערכו להם תהלוכת "אוטו דה פה" בקתדראלה של מקסיקו. שני אנשים הועלו על המוקד באותו היום, אחד מהם היה הרננדו אלונזו, נגר שהועסק על ידי הכובשים הספרדים בפיקודו של קורטז. אולם רוב המשפטים וההוצאות להורג אירעו בשלהי המאה ה-16 ובמחצית הראשונה של המאה ה-17, והשיא היה בתהלוכת ה"אוטו דה פה" הידועה לשמצה ביום 11 באפריל 1649. ראו גם:ביבלניק, פנחס. עולמם הדתי של המתייהדים במכסיקו במאה הי"ז -‫ פעמים 76 (תשנ"ח) 69-102 - להלן סיכום המאמר: מתייהדים רבים נהגו לומר כי רק "תורת משה" מבטיחה את הישועה, ודבריהם נשמעים כהד רחוק של מה שאנוסים בחצי האי האיברי האמינו בו עוד במאה הט" ו. "תורת משה" זו כללה שורה של אמונות ומצוות, יחד עם שלילת הנצרות על כל ביטוייה, אך בולטת היעדרותם של חגים ומועדים שונים, וביניהם ראש השנה, שבועות, סוכות וחנוכה. ככלל, המקורות מעידים כי עולמם "היהודי " של המתייהדים במכסיקו היה דל מעולמם של מקיימי המצוות בחצי האי האיברי באותם ימים, הגם שהיה מושתת על אותם יסודות. ההבדל אומר דרשני , שכן המתייהדים במכסיקו עמדו בקשר עם העולם היהודי והאנוסי של אותם ימים; רובם המכריע נולדו בחצי האי האיברי , ובשורותיהם נמנו גם כאלה שביקרו ולמדו בקהילות יהודיות, דוגמת אלה שבאמסטרדם או בערי איטליה. מידת בקיאותם ואדיקותם של המתייהדים בכל הקשור לקיום מצוות רחוקה היתה מאחידות. רוב נידוני האינקוויזיציה במכסיקו נמצאו אשמים בקיום מספר קטן של מצוות ומנהגים, ורק מעטים הואשמו בשורה ארוכה של "עבירות" הקשורות במעשי התייהדות. מתייהדים מעטים אלה, שבשורותיהם נמצאו גברים ונשים אחדים )דוגמת בלאנקה אנריקז, תומס טרביניו דה סוברימונטה, אנטוניו ואז טיראדו ושמעון ואז סביליה( , הפכו למנהיגים בזכות ידיעותיהם בענייני יהדות, ומקומם הוכר הן על ידי הנוצרים החדשים והן על ידי האינקוויזיטורים, שכינו אותם "רבנים". המתייהדים במכסיקו חיו בעולם נוצרי , ומציאות זו הטביע את חותמה על עולם האמונות שלהם, משום היותם חשופים לנצרות ולסמליה. התוצאה היתה בילבול מושגים ותפיסה דתית גדושת סתירות. לדוגמה, חואן פאצ' יקו דה ליאון טען כי הצום באחד בינואר, ראש השנה הנוצרית, שהוא יום מילתו של ישו, עשוי להביא לצמים שנה טובה. הדוגמה מאלפת משום שפאצ' יקו דה ליאון הגיע מספרד לליוורנו שבאיטליה עם הוריו בהיותו ילד, שם קיבל חינוך יהודי לכל דבר, ואף על פי כן , בהיותו במכסיקו ) ואולי לפני כן ? ( הפנים מושגים דתיים נוצריים, שיווה להם משמעות חדשה ושונה מהמקורית,ויצר מושג דתי חדש. לסיכום, אותם "שומרי דת משה" סטו מהיהדות הנורמטיבית דאז ופיתחו פרשנויות משלהם לאמונות ולמנהגים, דוגמת שיטותיהם בכשרות, בחגים ובצומות. אין לדבר על "דת אנוסית" , או על תפיסה תיאולוגית מגובשת וחד-משמעית. מרביתם אמנם האמינו כי רק "דת משה" מבטיחה את הישועה, אך הם לא היו מסוגלים להסביר "דת משה" מהי . היהדות היתה עבורם יותר עניין של שייכות והזדהות היסטורית-דתית וקבוצתית )אתנית אם נרצה( מאשר עניין של ידע מוגדר. ניתן לומר שנתקיימה אצלם בעיקר "אמונה שבלב" , שניזונה מהכרה תודעתית על עבר משותף גם אם לא ידעו במדויק מה טיבו ומתקווה לעתיד משותף גם אם הוא היה מעורפל ונטול תוכן תיאולוגי מגובש . ומתברר כי הם היו, לאור אמונותיהם וקשריהם עם אנוסים ויהודים בחלקים שונים של העולם, חלק מהפזורה הספרדית-הפורטוגלית של המאה הי "ז , גם אם נמצאו "בשוליים של העולם האירופי " שבאמריקה. ודבר אחרון : המתייהדים שבמכסיקו בחרו מרצונם החופשי לעבור לארץ שבה היתה היהדות אסורה, ועקב כך גזרו על עצמם לחיות בהסוואה של נצרות. משמע מכאן כי "דת משה" לא עמדה בראש סולם הערכים שלהם, גם אם הם היו מוכנים להסתכן ולשלם מחיר יקר על קיומה. המאמר מפרט את התנהגות האנוסים בתחומים הבאים: # חברה ומשפחה - רוב המכריע של הנישואין היו במשפחה המורחבת. היו חשוב לא רק המוצא היהודי, אלה דרשו כי במשפחה החדשה יישמרו על המצוות. # חגים ומועדים - המועדים נקבעו על פי זכרונות מעורפלים מהעבר או בשילוב של הלוח הנוצרי עם התאריך העברי. בשבת נהגו להתרחץ וללבוש בגדים נקיים בימי שישי בערב, לאחר שבמהלך היום דאגו לנקות את הבית, להחליף סדינים למיטות ולערוך את השולחנות במפות ובמפיות נקיות. # חשיבות צום אסתר - צום אחר בעל משמעות עליונה, גברים ונשיו נהגך לצום במשך שלושה .Reyna Esther ימים רצופים, מזריחת החמה ועד לשקיעתה. המתייהדים סברו כי הצום נועד לזכור את מעשיה של אסתר המלכהת - במכסיקו , ובחצי האי האיברי , הזדהו המתייהדים עם סיפורה של אסתר , אשר , כמותם, נאלצה להסתיר את זהותה האמיתית # פסח - המתייהדים נמנעו בחג מאכילת לחם ונהגו לאכול "מצות" . המצות הוכנו על ידי מספר נשים אשר מילאו תפקיד מרכזי בהווי הדתי של המתייהדים # מאכלות אסורים - ניכר מאוד במקורות. היו כאלה שהשתדלו להימנע בקביעות מאכילת חזיר או מטיגון בשומן חזיר , 118 אך היו רבים אחרים שבמשך כל ימות השבוע טיגנו בשומן חזיר ורק בשבתות וחגים נמנעו מלעשות זאת # ברית מילה לא בוצע. שמרו רק על דקירה קלה. # אבלות - המתייהדים השתדלו שהמת מבני קבוצתם ייקבר "קבורה יהודית". מיוחדים במינם הם המקורות על בלאנקה אנריקז , שהיתה אחת המנהיגות של עדת האנוסים. היא שמרה על # ציפיות משיחיות תומה גומז מסר בפני חוקרי האינקוויזיציה כי גאספר דה פונמיקה שיכנעו כי הגאולה תגיע בשנת 1631 או 1632 ; הוא הוסיף כי במהלך 1632 או 1633 הפסיק להאמין ב"תורת משה" וחזר לנצרות. אם נכונים דבריו , ייתכן שגומז חזר לנצרות לאחר שתקוותיו התבדו . זו העדות היחידה על אמונתם של מתייהדים בהופעת המשיח בשנה מסוימת, אך היא מצטרפת לעדויות אחרות על הציפייה לבוא המשיח. במכסיקו , כמו בחצי האי האיברי מימי פרעות קנ"א ועד המאה הי"ז, נמצאו מתייהדים שהמשיכו להחזיק באמונה משיחית שעיקר מקורותיה יהודיים: הם דחו את טיעוני הנצרות על משיחיותו של ישו , האמינו בבואו של המשיח שייטיב עם מחזיקי "דת משה" ואף עודדו אחרים להאמין בדברים אלה # נצרות ונוצרים - העמדתה של "תורת משה" כנגד הנצרות היתה מעמודי התווך של אמונותיהם של המתייהדים, ואין ספק כי העובדה שהם נאלצו לנהל אורח חיים כפול חידדה ביתר שאת את התנגדותם לנצרות וסמליה. אם בבתיהם הם החניקו צלבים ותמונות שיש להם מוטיבים נוצריים, הרי שהדבר נעשה בעיקר כדי להטעות מבקרים; הם הלכו למיסה אך לא הקשיבו לדברי הכומר ולא התבוננו בסמלי הטקס; ] הם לעגו לדרשת הכומר וכלל לא הזכירו את שמם של ישו ומרים. מעשים אלה וכדוגמתם היו ביטוי נוסף לעמדתם העקרונית שדחתה כל מעשה נוצרי ואמונה נוצרית. המתייהדים גם לעגו לאמונות ולפולחן של הנצרות: לחגי הנוצרים, 165 לאמונה כי מרים היתה בתולה ולטיבו ולמשמעותו של הלחם הקדוש. 167 בסוגיות אלה ואחרות, המשיכו שומרי "דת משה" במכסיקו להחזיק באמונות ודעות שהיו מקובלות על יהודים ואנוסים במשך מאות בשנים. # אמונות עממיות - עולם האמונות של המתייהדים כלל גם שורה ארוכה של אמונות שבמקרים רבים לא ברור מה היה מקורן. אמונות אלה היו מקובלות על חלק ניכר מתושבי המושבה ובמקרים רבים אף הוחיקו על ידי תושביהם של חצי האי האיברי ויבשת אירופה כולה. 170 מריה גומז ובעלה, תומס טרביניו דה סוברימונטה, האמינו כי קריאת התרנגול בתחילת הלילה הוא סימן מבשר רעות, וכי מטעם זה יש להרוג את התרנגולים במקרים האלה. 171 מריה ריווירה האמינה כי אם כבה נר שהודלק לשלומו של אדם שנסע למרחקים, יש להסיק שאירע לו אסון , 172 ואילו ביאטריז אנריקז אסרה על שפחותיה להניח נרות או פמוטים על הרצפה, משום שלדעתה היה זה סימן המבשר על מותו של קרוב משפחה. איסבל דה סילבה גם החזיקה באמונה כי אין להפוך את הבגדים משום שהדבר מביא מזל רע. # תפילות - במאי 1644 הודה לואיס דה ממקיטה במשך שנים נהג לומר תפילה ארוכה למדי בספרדית, וכי עשה זאת בכיסוי ראש, כשפניו למזרח, פעמיים ביום: בבוקר )לפני אכילה( ובלילה. התפילה, וכאותה הוא ידע במלואה )גם אם לא ידע את שמה( , היתה "קריאת שמע" , על שלוש פרשותיה. את הפתיחה אמר Sema Israel Adonai Eja baru, sem qae bod, בעברית - כתוב כי מילות הפתיחה היו בהמשך הזכיר דה מסקיטה מספר פעמים את המילה .mal queu סט leo 1 תב baed כדי לשוות למילה צורת יחיד ולא צורת ,Dios אך בספרדית אמר 10 ט, ולא ,Adonai דהיינו ציצית( . 17 thumb|650px|וידוי בקטלנית - ניב ספרד - של נוסח הוידוי של האנוסים - בהשוואה למקובל היום ביהדות . המקור: אחת מההרצאות של המושב (לא זכור לי) בכותרת השמאלית כתוב שהנוסח הוא כנראה כפי שהגיע לאינקויזיציה, לידו מתוך סידור של האנוסים באותה הרצאה נמסר על מנהג שאחרי נטילת ידים (לפי הארוחה) טובלים את הלחם ביין (לא במלח כמקובל אצלנו - האם זה מוכר לכם ? הקונברסוס בקרטחנה דה אינדיאס במאה ה י"ז: מקומם בחברה המקומית וזיקתם ליהדות thumb|ימין|335 px|הקונברסוס בקרטחנה דה אינדיאס במאה ה י"ז: מקומם בחברה המקומית וזיקתם ליהדות מאת עליזה מורנו עליזה מורנו, החוג להיסטוריה של עם ישראל ויהדות זמננו, האוניברסיטה העברית בירושלים ( עליזה מורנו סיימה את הדוקטורט באוניברסיטה העברית. במהלך תואר השלישי היא חקרה את תופעת הקונברסוס בקרטחנה דה אינדיאס. כהיום היא פוסטדוקטורנטית בקבוצת מחקר על הפזורה הספרדית במערבת אירופה ומרצה במכללת לוינסקי) מתוך המבוא לתוכניה: הקונברסוס שהגיעו לקרטחנה דה אינדיאס במדינת קולומביה באמריקה הלאטינית בתחילת העת החדשה מילאו תפקיד חשוב בפעילות המסחרית של העיר והשתלבו מבחינה חברתית. יחד עם זאת, במקביל למעורבותם בחיים האורבניים, הם שמרו גם על תודעתם כקבוצה נפרדת, ואף קיימו סוג של חיי קהילה. הקונברסוס עמדו בהתמודדות קונפליקטיבית אל מול שתי הדתות שאליהם נחשפו, הנוצרית והיהודית. על אנוסים בעיר במשך המאה ה-16 ובתחילת המאה ה-17 הייתה נוכחות מתמדת של יהודים באזור החוף של קולומביה, שנקראה אז Nueva Granada. אמנם, על פי חוק הספרדי, יהודים לא הורשו להתיישב באזור, אבל רק לעתים נדירות החוף נאכף, וויתורים רבים שנעשו על ידי הכתר להודות יהודים. בדרך כלל הם זוהו כפורטוגזיים ברשומות ספרדיות, אך הראיות מצביעות על כך שהוא בהם גם קהילת אנוסים פורטוגזית (אנוסים) וגם יהודים ספרדיים מאמסטרדם, מרוקו, והאימפריה העותמאני. הנוכחות של מספר גדול של יהודים ואנוסים בסוף המאה ה-16 הביאה להקמת משרד של האינקוויזיציה בקרטחנה בשנת 1610 (הרביעית באמריקה הלטינית שתחום האחריות שלו האיים הקריביים. כאן אני אשתמש "יהודי לא חוקי", ולא במונח "אנוסים יהודי", משום שנראה כי רבים מהם לא הסתתרו לגמרי והחשיב את עצמם ליהודים להיות פעילים. חלקם המשיכו להשתתף במניינים, ידע את התפילות וברכות המרכזיות ביהדות, שנצפו שבתות וחגים אחרים. צאצאיהם של יהודים אלה שנשארו בקולומביה אחרי 1650 הפכו ליהודים אנוסים, רובם מאבדים בהדרגה השורשים הדתיים ותרבותיים שלהם במשך עשרות השנים והמאה שנים אחריו. בין השנים 1580-1635 גדל מספרם של היהודים בין סוחרי העיר. ואז, פתאום בין 1635 ו 1645 נעצרה עשרות האינקוויזיציה יותר מאחד מהם למנהגים יהודים, והקהילה יהודית נעלמה באופן ציבורי. מאיפה הם באים? מי הם היו, ומה שהם עשו בקרטחנה? למה לא לבחור האינקוויזיציה שהזמן לפעול נגד היהודים? מה שקרה ליהודים אחרי 1650?. המקור:World Politics, Illegal Jews, and the Inquisition of Cartagena] Ron Duncan-Hart http://www.cryptojews.com/Cartajena.htm בהמשך הוא מפרט מה עלה בגורל אחדים מהאנוסים ומסכם: היהודים של קרטחנה כמעט לרדת מעיני הציבור אחרי 1650, ויש כנראה גורמים שונים המסבירים אותו. אחד, אחרי האינקוויזיציה דיכא את היהודים במעצר חברים בולטים בקרטחנה וסראגוסה ב -1635, היהודים שנותרו בקרטחנה היו יותר זהירים, כדי להסתיר את זהותם. שתיים, שרבים מן היהודים ששרדו עזבו מרצון המושבה, נעו בעיקר לשטחים הולנדיים ובריטיים. שלוש, נגיד קרטחנה גורש כל פורטוגזית מהמחוז לאחר שפורטוגל פרצה מספרד בשנת 1640. (Vila ילאר 1976:187) זו נדרשה היהודים שרצו להישאר בנואבה גרנדה לעבור למחוזות היבשה, כגון Antioquia, שהיה מרכז כרייה. כמה מצאצאיהם של יהודים אלה יישמרו זהותם כאנוסים. בעשורים האחרונים, חלק ממשפחות המתגוררות לאורך נהר מגדלנה ובAntioquia עדיין זיהו עצמם כממוצא יהודי. אולי, בהשתקפות של זה, נפוץ בקולומביה אמרו היום הוא שהאנשים מAntioquia הם היהודים של קולומביה בגלל היזמות חרוצות שלהם. כיום, ישנם אנשי החזרת זהותם היהודי בקולומביה, בעיקר באזורי מרכז הארץ, החל Antioquia (מדלין) לCundinamarca (בוגוטה) וValle (קאלי). ארבעה יהודים אחרים, נטמעו בחברה נוצרית ואיבד את הזהות הדתית ואתנית שלהם. ישנם כמה מקרים של יהודים בקרטחנה לאחר האירועים הללו, אבל לא הייתה קהילה עד לאחר קבלת עצמאות מספרד קולומביאנית בשנת 1821, כאשר האינקוויזיציה בוטלה ויהודים הורשו לבסוף להגר באופן חוקי למדינה זו. בשנת 1650 הניסוי ארוך המאה של יהודים המתגוררים בקרטחנה הגיע לסיומו, והנוכחות יהודית באיי הקריביים עברה למושבות ההולנדיות ובריטיות, שהחלו להחליף קרטחנה כמרכזי סחר ימי. רק האנוסים נשארו בקולומביה, והם נעלמו מעיני הציבור, כמו שרק אנוסים ידעו איך. ה"משפחה" בחברת ה"הנוצרים החדשים" הפורטוגלים בקסטיליה בראשית המאה הי"ז יוכבד בארי כתבה דוקטורט על הנוצרים החדשים הפורטוגלים בספרד בראשית המאה ה-17 בהנחיית פרופ' קפלן, וכעת משתתפת בקבוצת המחקר של פרופ' קפלן על הפזורה הספרדית במערב אירופה ומתמקדת בקהילות הנוצרים החדשים שחזרו ליהדות בצרפת. תמצית ההרצאה: לאחר איחוד ממלכות ספרד ופורטוגל בשנת 1580 התגבר זרם ההגירה של פורטוגלים, בחלקם הגדול נוצרים חדשים, מפורטוגל לספרד, ממניעים כלכליים ודתיים.ההרצאה תעסוק בהיבטים שונים של ה"משפחה" בקרב מהגרים אלו בראשית המאה ה-17. נעסוק בסוגיות שונות במבנה המשפחה ואופן התנהלותה ובמאפיינים החברתיים והדתיים של קבוצה זו. מבחר שיקופיות Yocheved Beeri r.JPG Yocheved Beeri g.JPG Yocheved Beeri ana luis.JPG Yocheved Beeri izabel sarsa.JPG Yocheved Beeri izabel rodrigez.JPG Simon gomez.jpg =המקרא ועולמו= המלכת שלמה וצוואת דוד כחתימה של פרשת אוריה ובת שבע thumb|ימין|335 px|פרופ' אריאל סימון המלכת שלמה וצואת דוד כחתימה של פרשת אוריה ובת שבע מאת: פרופ' אריאל סימון, הוא פרופסור אמריטוס במחלקה לתנ"ך של אוניברסיטת בר-אילן, חוקר ופרשן מקרא נודע. סימון, שעיקר עיסוקו הוא בספרי הנביאים, אמון על הגישה הספרותית למקרא, וגורס כי בעת הקריאה, ובמיוחד בעת קריאה צמודה, יש להקדיש תשומת לב לצורה בה מגיש הכתוב את דברים. כמו כן, עוסק סימון בפרשנותו של אבן עזרא. זכה בפרס ביאליק לשנת 2004. (מהויקיפדיה העברית). תמצית ההרצאה: פירוש ספרותי אינטגרטיבי של סיפור המלכת שלמה (מל"א, א'-ב'), ששאלת המוצא שלו היא: הניגוד שבין הצלחת בת-שבע לשכנע את דוד לפעול להמלכת שלמה ולהצלת חייה וחיי בנה (תוך שיפור של עצת נתן) לבין כשלונה לשכנע את שלמה לתת את אבישג לאדוניהו (תוך קיצור של בקשתו) וגורמת בכך להמתתו. מראה מקומות Simon bat seva 1.jpg Simon bat seva 2.jpg משמעות כתיבת התורה על האבנים בשכם thumb|ימין|335 px|משמעות כתיבת התורה על האבנים בשכם מאת: צבי שמעון, מרצה לתנ"ך באוניברסיטת בר-אילן, עוסק בניתוח ספרותי של הסיפור המקראי, פרשנות ימי הביניים ופרשנות מודרנית למקרא, החוק המקראי ותאולוגיה מקראית. ספרו "האדם הבוחר" יצא בקרוב בהוצאת מאגנס. תמצית ההרצאה: ההרצאה תציע הבנה חדשה למעשה כתיבת ה"תורה" על האבנים בשכם על סמך שילוב המידע מהחומר החוץ מקראי עם בדיקת פרשיות נוספות במקרא המאירות את הבנתנו את מעשה כתיבת ה"תורה". כמן כן, יוצע הסבר למשמעותה הסמלית של שכם ובחירתה כמקום לכתיבת התורה על אבנים. מערת אבה: ממצאים שלא פורסמו והצעת זיהוי thumb|ימין|335 px|על מערת אבה הכהן בירושלים פרופ' יואל אליצור עוסק בעיקר בלשון עברית ולשונות שמיות ואחרות ובגיאוגרפיה מקראית והיסטורית. ספרו שמות מקומות קדומים בארץ ישראל – השתמרותם וגלגוליהם שיצא באנגלית ובעברית בשתי מהדורות, נחשב כיום לספר יסוד בתחום חקר שמות המקומות." במערת אבה בשכונת גבעת המבתר בירושלים התגלתה הגלוסקמה המפוארת ביותר שנמצאה בארץ, עם כתובת ארמית צבעונית בעלת תוכן מיסתורי בארמית בכתב עברי עתיק. בתוכנית בטלויזה הישראלית בשנת 1974 הוצגו ממצאים מרתקים מתוך הגלוסקמה על ידי פרופ' ניקו האס. ממצאים אלו לא פורסמו מעולם פרסום מדעי בגלל תאונה שארעה לפרופ' האס חודש לאחר התוכנית, ממנה לא החלים עד מותו. בהרצאה יוצגו קטעים מתוכנית הטלויזיה עם ניתוח מקורות ופרשנות היסטורית חדשנית. ראו גם:מערת אבה הכהן בירושלים מסקנות המאמר כפי שפורסמו לסיום מאמרי, ארשה לעצמי להעלות בזהירות השערה שעשויה לקשר את אבה הכהן 'המעונה והנרדף' לאישיות הידועה מן המקורות. את הרעיון לקחתי דוקא מתוך מאמרו של רוזנטל. רוזנטל )0991:111, הערה 11( מצביע על חילוף נוסח קבוע במקורות חז"ל באשר לשמו של התנא ר' יהודה בן בבא הנמסר לפעמים 'בן אבא' ואף 'בן אבה', 'בן אוא'. החילוף היקף כזה של חילופים ואף בכתבי 23 מתועד בתוך כתבי היד המוסמכים ביותר של המשנה. היד הטובים ביותר, שולל את האפשרות שיש כאן שגיאה, ופותח פתח למחשבה ששני השמות נחשבו לשתי גירסאות מקבילות. רוזנטל סובר שאפשר להסביר זאת על פי הפרסית 24 שבה באבא = 'אבא'. וכאן מביא רוזנטל נתון מעניין מאד מקדמוניות ליוסף בן מתתיהו, אלא שלשיטתו אין הוא מקשר אותו אל הכתובת שלנו אלא בקישור עקיף של דמיון בשמות. יוסף מספר )קדמוניות טו , אנשי מעלה ובעלי השפעה 155-151 25( על משפחה שנקראה בני בבא )Βάβα παῖδες( בקרב העם, שהיו מקרוביו של הורקנוס )!( ובעת עלייתו של אנטיגונוס למלוכה היו נאמנים לו עד הסוף, גם כאשר היה ברור לאנשי ירושלים שהורדוס עומד לכבוש את העיר ולעשות שפטים בשונאיו. כשכבש הורדוס את העיר, מינה את גיסו קֹוסטֹו ברוס )Κοστόβαρος( האדומי לשמור את פתחי העיר, אבל קוסטוברוס העלים עין ואפשר לבני בבא ותומכיהם להימלט מן העיר, ואף סייע להם להסתתר בכפרים וחוות חקלאיות בארץ. בני המשפחה ותומכיהם חיו במסתור שתים עשרה שנים. במשך כל אותן שנים הפיץ הורדוס בארץ כרוזים והודעות על פרסים למי שיסגיר את בני בבא. לאחר 01 שנה הסתכסכה Salome )Σαλώμη( אחות הורדוס עם קוסטוברוס בעלה ועזבה אותו, ואז האשימה את קוסטוברוס בפני הורדוס בנסיון למרד וגילתה להורדוס שקוסטוברוס מסייע בהסתרת בני בבא. בעקבות זאת הוציא הורדוס להורג את קוסטוברוס והגיע גם אל בני בבא והרגם. אם אכן יש ממש בזהות בבא = אבא, הרי לפנינו כאן כל הסיפור של הכתובת. אותה קושיה שהקשו הכול על הכתובת – איך ייתכן שאיש של הורקנוס מסתכן למען אנטיגונוס, קשה ביתר שאת על קטע זה בקדמוניות היהודים. יוסף בן מתתיהו אומר כאן בפירוש שבני בבא היו מקרוביו של הורקנוס, ויחד עם זה הוא מדגיש את נאמנותם ללא סייג לאנטיגונוס. אם אבה שבכתובת שלנו הוא אביהם של בני בבא, אנחנו מבינים הכל: הוא כהן מיוחס, קרובו של הורקנוס החשמונאי, וכמו בני חשמונאי גם הוא בעל קומה גבוהה. הוא ומשפחתו אנשי המעלה דבקים בבית חשמונאי ובעצמאות היהודית. בעת שהיה הורקנוס האתנרך ביהודה היה נאמן לו, וגלה עימו לבבל. אין ידוע אם חזר לירושלים עם הורקנוס או לפניו תוך כדי מלוכתו של מתתיה אנטיגונוס. אבל בני משפחתו ומקורביו היו כאן ותמכו באנטיגונוס עד לסופו המר. לאחר הוצאתו להורג של מתתיה אנטיגונוס ברוב ביזיון ועינויים, יצא אבה לאנטיוכיה, אולי בדרכו מבבל לארץ ישראל, והעלה את עצמותיו בסודי סודות למערה שקנה בשטר על יד ירושלים. כאן עברו עליו שנים של הסתתרות ואימת מוות, שבמהלכן הכין בחשאי גם את הכתובת ואת מקום הקבורה לעצמו. ואכן סופו לא איחר לבוא, ובהיותו כבן ארבעים שנה מת, מן הסתם מוות לא טבעי, כנראה יחד עם בני משפחתו במסגרת מסע הרצח של הורדוס. זהו אכן סיפור נוגע ללב. אבל לאור המקורות והממצא הוא יכול בהחלט להיות סיפור אמיתי. * מאמרו של יואל אליצור (לצערי הרצאה לא נוכחתי) מתחם הארמון שבנה שלמה בירושלים נבנה על פי דגם של ארמון/מקדש מצרי? דוד שפירא רק אחד עשר פסוקים בתנ"ך (מל"א ז 12-2), מוקדשים למתחם הארמון שבנה שלמה, על אף היותו גדול בהרבה מהמקדש ועל אף שבנייתו ארכה כמעט זמן כפול מבניית המקדש. בהרצאה זו נבחן האם קיימת מקבילה ארכיטקטונית, במרחבי המזרח הקדום העתיק, למתחם הארמון שבנה שלמה? בין החוקרים והמפרשים המקראיים הדעות חלוקות בין השפעה צפונית להשפעה מצרית, אך הנושא לא נחקר לעומקו. חקירת הימצאותם של שניים מהמבנים, "בית יער הלבנון" ו"אולם העמודים" יכולה לסייע לנו במציאת הפתרון לשאלה זו (לצערי הרצאה לא יצא לפועל) אולי מדובר בהשערה הבאה: משמעות העמודים יכין ובועז : עיון מחודש - בה הובאה ההשערה בחנתי מדגם של מקדשים מתרבויות שכנות. בעולם הקדום היה נוהג להקים מקדשים אשר בחזיתם זוג עמודים, אובליסקים, מצבות אבן או עמודי עץ. לעמודים אלו היה תפקיד סמלי הקשור לאלוהות ששכנה במקדש. ראינו כי לפחות בשני מקרים, האובליסקים במצרים הועמדו בזוגות משני צידי הכניסה למקדש וכל אחד מהם הוקדש להתגלמות שונה של אל השמש, האובליסק שעמד ממזרח לפתח – כיוון הזריחה הוקדש לרע-חר-אח'תי שהוא אל שהיה קשור עם זריחת השמש והאובליסק שעמד ממערב לפתח – כיון השקיעה, הוקדש לאתום המייצג את השמש השוקעת. מבנה ועריכה במחזור סיפורי אברהם מאת: ג'ורג' סברן מרצה בכיר וראש המסלול ללימודי מקרא במכון שכטר ללימודי היהודות. ספרו האחרון היה ויפגע במקום: הסיפור התיאופני במקרא (הקיבוץ המאוחד, עריכת סיפורי אברהם מבוססת על העקרון של הנגדה: הסיפורים סודרו זוגות זוגות, כשהסיפור הראשון בכל צמד מתאר יוזמה אנושית, המוכתרת בהצלחה מסויימת אך גם נתקלה בבעיות. כנגד זה בא הסיפור השני בכל צמד "לתקן" את הפרספקטיבה של הסיפור הראשון, לרוב על פי הנחייה מהאלוהים. ראו כאן:אברהם אבינו - מבנה ועריכה של סיפורו שאלה של השקפה: שלושה דגמים לתמונת האישה הנשקפת בעד החלון מאת: דר' אורית אבנרי עמיתת מחקר במכון הרטמן ומרצה למקרא במרכז האקדמי אבנרי מרצה במסגרות שונות ובבתי מדרש מגוונים למורי תנ"ך ולקהל הרחב.מחקריה עוסקים בקריאה ספרותית, מגדרית והשוואתית של התנ"ך שלוש נשים נשקפות בעד החלון המקראי. אם סיסרא, איזבל ומיכל. בהרצאתי אעמוד על השווה והשונה בין שלושת הנשים ובין פרטי הסיפור בו משתלבת תמונת החלון. בעקבות הדיון, נעמוד על משמעותה הסימבולית של דמותה של אישה הנשקפת בעד חלון ונציע ששלושת הסיפורים מציגים דגמים שונים ליחס לאישה, לגורלה ולמרחב בו היא פועלת. (הרצאה מעניינת שלא האזנתי לה - אני מחכה למקורות) קיומה, משמעותה ותרומתה של הסוגה הספרותית "מאבקי אחים" במקרא מאת: דר' יסכה זימרן, מכללת כנרת המרצה הציגה ארבע מקרים * קין והבל * יהודה ואחיו * אבימלך בן ירבעם * מכתב מאליהו הנביא ליהורם מלך יהודה * ראו גם: יסכה זמרן, מאבקו של אבימלך, בן הפילגש משכם, בשבעים אחיו מעפרה - מחקרי יהודה ושומרון, קובץ כ"ב, מו"פ אזורי השומרון ובקעת הירדן - אוניברסיטת אריאל בשומרון, אריאל תשע"ג - 2013 =מעמד האישה= תקדים בן חמש מאות שנה להסכם לכבוד הדדי thumb|ימין|335 px|תקדים בן חמש מאות שנה להסכם לכבוד הדדי מאת: אילת סג"ל - טוענת רבנית, בעלת דוקטורט מן המחלקה לתלמוד באוניברסיטת בר אילן. חוקרת נושאים בדיני המשפחה במשפט העברי, מלמדת באוניברסיטת בר-אילן ומייעצת לזוגות בנושא הסכמי קדם-נישואין למניעת סירוב גט תקציר ההרצאה: הסכם הכלול בשטרי תנאים אשכנזיים החל מן המאה הט"ו קובע כי במקרה והאשה תעזוב את הבית בשל התנהגותו של בעלה, הוא יחויב לשלם לה מזונות גבוהים מדי חודש ולשתף פעולה בבירור הסכסוך בבית הדין. נדון במטרותיו, באכיפתו ובהשפעתו של הסכם זה ונשאל האם הוא עשוי להוות תקדים להסכמים בני זמננו המיועדים למניעת סרבנות גט. =אוספי הסיפור היהודי בדפוסי איטליה וגרמניה עד המאה הי"ט= "מקוה ישראל" לר' ישראל קוֹשְׂטָא (1851): המקראה העברית הראשונה לתלמידי בתי הספר היהודיים בליוורנו ד"ר איתמר דרורי, אוניברסיטת בר אילן, עוסק בחקר הסיפור היהודי ובפרוזה העברית המודרנית. ספרוֹ גאולה תימנית ועבריוּת חדשה: על הרומן 'יעיש' לחיים הזז נמצא בהכנה לדפוס בהוצאת אוניברסיטת בר אילן החיבור 'מקוה ישראל' לר' ישראל קוֹשׂטָא (ליוורנו, 1851) הוא אחת המקראות הספרותיות הראשונות בְּעברית, והראשונה הכוללת מבחר סיפורים קצרים מאגדות חז"ל. בהרצאה ייבדקו עיבודיהם הייחודיים של סיפורים ששולבו בו מתימות יהודיות ידועות, הקובעים להם מקום מיוחד על הרצף הגירסאי הדיאכרוני של תימות אלה, וייבחנו עקרונות העריכה האסתטיים והאידיאיים שבבסיס הקובץ. מהויקיפדיה העברית - ישראל קושטא התייחד גם בכתיבתו הראשונית לילדי ישראל באיטליה בעברית. קובץ הסיפורים "מקוה ישראל" שכתב ופרסם בליבורנו, בשנת 1851, הוא לא רק קובץ הסיפורים העברי הראשון לילדים באיטליה, אלא גם אחד הראשונים בספרות הילדים העברית בכלל. את שיריו הלחינו במנגינות לימוד נעימות, וילדי ישראל באיטליה היו שרים אותם בבתי הספר היהודיים עד מלחמת העולם השנייה. בהרצאה הוצגו הסיפורים # ס"ב דמה בן נתינה על כיבוד הורים - רצו ממנו לקנות אבן לחושן וסירב להעיר את לשם כך את אביו הישן # ע"ט דוד והעכביש - דוד ניצל ממוות, כאשר ברח משאול המלך - בזכות החיות # פ"ה מרד בר כוכבא וחורבן ביתר - דמם זרם 40 מילין ועוד 4 בתוך הים # פ"ו גירוש ספרד * ראו גם':אנציקלופדיה של הסיפור היהודי פרטי הסיפורים נכללים בסדרה "סיפור עוקב סיפור" בהוצאת הספרים של אוניברסיטת בר-אילן 'סיפור נ"ט''' - מקור הצילומים: הספריה הלאומית * על סיפור עוקב סיפור Mikve israel 1.jpg Mikve israel 1a.jpg Mikveisrael2.jpg מאפייניה של אסופת סיפורים עבריים מראשית תקופת הדפוס באיטליה ד"ר ורד טוהר מרצה במחלקה לספרות עם ישראל שבאוניברסיטת בר-אילן וחוקרת את תולדותיו והתקבלותו של הסיפור היהודי הרצאתה של ד"ר ורד טוהר תעסוק באוסף סיפורים עברי בשם 'חיבור המעשיות' שראה אור לראשונה בפירארה איטליה בשנת 1554 ולאחר מכן נדפס בשלוש מהדורות נוספות. חשיבותו של האוסף בכך שהוא מהווה חוליה חשובה במעבר מתקופת כתבי היד לתקופת הספר המודפס בהפצה המונית. בהרצאה יתוארו ארבע מהדורות הדפוס של הקובץ תוך אפיון שיקולי האיסוף והעריכה והצגת הסיפורים ומקורותיהם =המקרא ועולמו= תכונות החשיבה בפסקות ההתבוננות בספר קהלת כמפתח לחשיפת מבנה הספר נאוה נריה - כהן ( מרצה לתנ"ך ומדרש ועומדת בראש התכנית ללימודי מקרא ופרשנות במתן, עוסקת בעיקר בספרות החכמה ובשירה המקראית. בעלת תואר שלישי בתנ"ך מאוניברסיטת בר אילן. בוגרת התכנית ללימודי מקרא ופרשנות במתן - עוסקת בספרות החכמה ומזמורי תהילים. מלמדת במחלקה לתנ"ך באוניברסיטת בר אילן ובמוסדות אקדמאים נוספים) הירצתה על הנושא: תכונות החשיבה בפסקות ההתבוננות בספר קהלת כמפתח לחשיפת מבנה הספר מתוך המבוא: ספר קהלת הוא חלק מהקורפוס המקראי של ספרות החכמה העוסקת בסוגיית החוקיות. בהרצאתי אבקש להראות שפסקות ההתבוננות המופיעות בו קשורות באופן הדוק לשתי מתכונות החשיבה הנוגעות לאופן פעולתה של החוקיות בעולם: מתכונות חשיבה פרגמטית הגוזרת גמול טבעי ומתכונת חשיבה התיאוצנטרית הגוזרת גמול אלוהי. לטענתי, הדיון בשתי סוגיות אלה נערך לסירוגין * קטע קצר המדגים את נושאי ההרצאה ראו כאן ספר קהלת שימושי רפואה בשמן זית בישראל ובעולם העתיק מירי ברומר - עמית מחקר במכון ע"ש רקנטי ללימודי ים, אוניברסיטת חיפה, בחקר חומרים פעילים בצמחי קטורת ורפואה בעולם העתיק. ד"ר בהנדסת סביבה ומשאבי מים, הטכניון חיפה. MSc בביולוגיה וגיאוגרפיה, האוניברסיטה העברית בירושלים. M.A במקרא ועולמו בחוג לתולדות ישראל, אוניברסיטת חיפה. 37 שנות ותק בחינוך ובהוראת ביולוגיה. פרסומים בחקר פעילות אקולוגית וביולוגית של צמחים." בעת העתיקה השתמשו בחומרים מהצומח, לפולחן ובחיי היום יום, מתוך ניסיון ואמונה ביעילותם. שמן הזית, שימש בקודש ובחול, למאור, לחימום, למזון ולצורכי היגיינה. לשמן הוספו צמחי בושם לשימוש כתמרוקים, וכבסיס למרבית התרופות. מחקרים אתנו-בוטניים וביוכימיים מאפשרים לפענח רבים מהשימושים האלה בשמן זית, המתוארים במקרא ובספרות העולם העתיק. (לא נוכחתי בהרצאה מחפש חומר) "אשת מדנים ובית חבר" (משלי כא 9): אשת ריב או אשת כשפים? מאת: אורה בריזון מסיימת את עבודת הדוקטורט שלה בבית הספר למדעי התרבות מגמת מקרא באוניברסיטת תל-אביב. נושאי המחקר שלה הן דמויות נשיות גיבורות בתנ"ך ובמיתוסים של המזרח הקדום. בהרצאה בכוונתי להראות כי "אשת מדנים מדינים" הנזכרת בספר משלי (כא 9, 19; כה 24; כז 31) מייצגת טיפוס מיוחד במודל הספרותי הכללי של האישה "הנכריה" המתוארת בספר משלי- דמות נשית הקשורה בפעילות של מעשי כשפים. הכתוב מזהיר מפני "אשת מדונים מדינים" שהחיבור אליה עלול להביא למות. היש קשר בין הנשים ממוצא מדייני: יעל - אשת חבר הקיני, צפורה - אשת משה רבינו, כוזבי בת-צור. המקרה האחרון התרחש באירוע "המגפה", אבל לא חל עונש מוות על נישואין לנוכריה. פנחס הרגה על מנת למנוע חילו הקודש. מה עוד שמעשיהו של הנשיא היה עלול לתת לגטימציה למעשים אלה.. לציפורה הייתה פעילות יוצאת דופן באירוע בדרך וביצע ברית מילה. הייתכן שהיה לה נסיון קודם בביתו של "כוהן מדיין". הגנה על המשפחה כמו כוהנת מדיין. יעל היה לה אוהל משה, כנראה נחשב למקום קדוש. סיסרא ציפה שם למסתור. האם אשה מדיינית קשורה לכישוף. הנה הפסוקים מספר משלי: # "טוֹב, לָשֶׁבֶת עַל-פִּנַּת-גָּג-- מֵאֵשֶׁת מִדְיָנִים, וּבֵית חָבֶר." (כ"א,ט') # "טוֹב, שֶׁבֶת עַל-פִּנַּת-גָּג-- מֵאֵשֶׁת מדונים (מִדְיָנִים), וּבֵית חָבֶר." (כ"ה, 24) # דֶּלֶף טוֹרֵד, בְּיוֹם סַגְרִיר; וְאֵשֶׁת מדונים (מִדְיָנִים), נִשְׁתָּוָה. (כ"ז,15) רש"י ומצודת דוד: ובית חבר - שנכנס לבית חבירו לדבר עם אשתו, ומדרש אגדה ניבא שסוף השכינה להסתלק מעל ישראל שהם כאשת מדינים ובית חבר - בית שמחברים בו רעים להקב"ה כגון דמות שהעמיד מנשה בהיכל ה' מצודת דוד על פנת גג - מבלי מחסה מזרם וממטר ויחידי מבלי חבורות אנשים מאשת - מלשבת עם אשת מדינים אף בבית חבורת אנשים רש"י פירש: טוב שבת על פנת גג - על סלוק השכינה נאמר מאשת מדינים - כנסת ישראל שהרשיעו את מעשיהם והקניטו להקב"ה ובית חבר - בית שחברו בו גלולים לשכינה מצודת דוד פירש: דלף - הנה טפטוף המטר לא יטריד בני הבית כ"א ביום בוא המטר אשר דרך בני אדם להיות נסגרים בתוך הבית כי אז יטפטף המטר אל הבית ויטריד בני הבית ממקום למקום אבל כשאין מטר אין טפטוף ואין טרוד אבל אשת מדינים נשתוה בכל העתים להטריד את בעלה תיאטרון המזוכיזם בספר יחזקאל מאת :מאיר בר-מימון, דוקטורנט לפילוסופיה וחקר המקרא באוניברסיטת תל אביב וסיאנס פו פריז, תחום ההתמחות הוא קריאות פוסט-סטרוקטורליסטיות לטקסט המקראי וכינון הסובייקט הקורא דרך המקרא, והתפקיד הפוליטי של המקרא ביצירת חברה ומדע פוליטי" בהרצאה זו אסביר כיצד כוח נוטל חלק בייצור היחיד, וכיצד גוף היחיד נכלא בתוך נפש שאינה אלא מכשיר אנטומי פוליטי. אעמוד על המשמעות הסימבולית של מעשי יחזקאל ד:1-ה:17 בעזרת טכנולוגית הכוח של מזוכיזם ותפיסת תאטרון המזוכיזם שמתרחש במוחו של הקורא, ואבחן כיצד היחיד מייצר את עצמו מחדש, דרך קריאת הטקסט. (לא הבנתי את ההרצאה אבל ניראת מענינת אולי אמצא חומר נוסף) =שירת חול באירופה הנוצרית בימי הביניים= "ותחנה מילה כנגד מילה ודמיון כנגד דמיון": התחרות הספרותית ב"ספר המשלים" ליעקב בן אלעזר ראו ערך מורחב:ספר המשלים ליעקב בן אליעזר thumb|ימין|335 px|"ותחנה מילה כנגד מילה ודמיון כנגד דמיון": התחרות הספרותית ב"ספר המשלים" ליעקב בן אלעזר אסתר גואטה היא בוגרת מכללת תלפיות, בוגר, מוסמך ודוקטור מטעם אוניברסיטת בר אילן. במכללת 'חמדת הדרום": מרצה לספרות, מדפית, רכזת קורס למורים חדשים, דיקנית וראש המסלול לספרות. (הערך על דעת המרצה) תמצית ההרצאה: יעקב בן אלעזר חי בטולדו בסוף המאה ה- 12 ובראשית המאה ה- 13. בן אלעזר עסק בענייני לשון, תרגום, שירה והגות. אחד מספריו החשובים הוא 'ספר המשלים'. המחברת השלישית ב'ספר המשלים' מוקדשת לנושא התחרות בין משוררים, ומעוצבת מצד מאפייניה הרטוריים על פי מיטב המסורת של הסוגה כפי שעוצבה בספרות הערבית והעברית לפניו. נושא התחרות לקוח מתחומה של שירת החשק, המהווה התשתית רעיונית, אלגורית ופיגורטיבית ב'ספר המשלים' בסיפור "התחרות" הוצגה בדומה למצג בספר שמואל :"יקומו הנערים וישחקו לפנינו" - הוגדר נושא התחרות, יש כללים ברורים ועוד. זיקתה של המחברת התשיעית ב"ספר המשלים" ליעקב בן אלעזר לסיפורי המלך שלמה ומלכת שבא ד``ר מתי הוס הוא מרצה בכיר בחוג לספרות עברית באוניברסיטה העברית בירושלים וחוקר את השירה העברית בימי הביניים ובעיקר את שירת החול ואת הסיפורת המחורזת. עוסק בחקר השירה והסיפור המחורזת העברית בספרד, במזרח ובאיטליה תמצית ההרצאה: ההרצאה תעסוק בזיקתה של אפיזודת ארמון הזכוכית בשער התשיעי ב'ספר המשלים' של יעקב בן אלעזר לסיפור על מלכת שבא, המלך שלמה וארמון הזכוכית במקורות יהודיים וערבים. באמצעות ניתוח מערכת הזיקות המורכבות בין שתי הטקסטים אבקש לברר את משמעות אפיוזדת ארמון הזכוכית בשער התשיעי ולהראות כיצד היא שופכת אור על תפקידה של סערת הים המופיעה באקספוזיציה לסיפור "ויבואו את הארמון ודלתותיו ברושים, ממלאים בתרשישים, וקרקעתו וקירותיו וגגו זכוכית כלם, והמים להם חומה מימינם ומשמאלם, ותבוא אליו (שורות 318-320) - ההמשך בדף 98 למעלה בתחילה, ויפלא ממנו המעשה הנפלא, ולשחות פשט הבגדים והנעלים, כי יחשבהו פלגים יבלי-מים, כי ירא המים הנגרים תחת הקרקע... , Masalim97.jpg Masalim98.jpg המקור: מקורות הסיפור: תרגום שני לפתיחת מגילת אסתר; מדרש משלי א, א = ריאליה וארכיאולוגיה= שלושה עשר השערים שבסורג הרצאתו של יוסף פטריק מהמכון האריכאולוגי ליד האוניברסיטה העברית בירושלים. ראו ערך מורחב:ה"סורג" * וכן : יוסף פטריק המסיבה של בית המקדש לפי מסכת מידות (לביאור הסיפא של משנה, מידות ב', ו') ושלוש עשרה השתחוויות היו שם # ושלוש עשרה השתחוויות היו שם; אבא יוסי בן חנן אומר, כנגד שלושה עשר שערים. שערים דרומיים סמוכין למערב: 1. שער העליון, 2. שער הדלק, 3. שער הבכורות, 4. שער המים. ולמה נקרא שמו שער המים, שבו מכניסין צלוחית של מים של ניסוך בחג; רבי אליעזר בן יעקוב אומר, בו המים המפכים עתידין להיות יוצאין מתחת מפתן הבית. לעומתן בצפון סמוכין למערב 5. שער יכוניה, 6. שער הקרבן, 7. שער הנשים, 8, שער השיר. ולמה נקרא שמו שער יכוניה, שבו יצא יכוניה בגלותו. שבמזרח, 9. שער ניקנור. ושני פשיפשין היו לו, 10. אחד בימינו 11.ואחד בשמאלו. ושניים במערב,12. 13. לא היה להם שם.(ב',ו') סורג גבוה עשרה טפחים לפנים ממנו, סורג גבוה עשרה טפחים. ושלוש עשרה פרצות היו בו, שפרצום מלכי יוון; וחזרו וגדרום, וגזרו כנגדן שלוש עשרה השתחוויות.(ב',ג') שערי העזרה שבעה שערים היו בעזרה--שלושה בצפון, ושלושה בדרום, ואחד במזרח: שבדרום, שער הדלק. השני לו, שער הקרבן. השלישי לו, שער המים. שבמזרח, שער ניקנור; ושתי לשכות היו לו, אחת מימינו ואחת משמאלו--אחת לשכת פינחס המלביש, ואחת לשכת בית עושי חביתים. ה שבצפון, שער הניצוץ; וכמין אכסדרה היה, ועלייה בנויה על גביו, שהכוהנים שומרים מלמעלן והלויים מלמטן, ופתח היה לו לחיל. השני לו, שער הקרבן. שלישי לו, בית המוקד.(א',ד'-ה') שלושה עשר...השתחוויות שלושה עשר שופרות, שלושה עשר שולחנות, שלוש עשרה השתחוויות, היו במקדש. של בית רבן גמליאל ושל בית רבי חנניה סגן הכוהנים, היו משתחווים ארבע עשרה; ואיכן הייתה--כנגד דיר העצים, שכן מסורת בידיהם מאבותיהם ששם הארון גנוז.(מסכת שקלים, ו',א') והיכן היו משתחוים ואיכן היו השתחוויות האלו: ארבע בצפון, וארבע בדרום, ושלוש במזרח, ושתיים במערב--כנגד השערים. שערים דרומיים סמוכין למערב--שער העליון, שער הדלק, שער הבכורות, שער המים. ולמה נקרא שמו שער המים, שבו מכניסין צלוחית של מים של ניסוך בחג; רבי אליעזר בן יעקוב אומר, ובו המים המפכים עתידים להיות יוצאים מתחת מפתן הבית. לעומתם בצפון סמוכים למערב--שער יכוניה, שער הקרבן, שער הנשים, שער השיר; ולמה נקרא שמו שער יכוניה, שבו יצא יכוניה וגלותו. ושבמזרח, שער ניקנור; ושני פשיפשין היו לו, אחד מימינו ואחד משמאלו. ושניים במערב, שלא היה להם שם.(מסכת שקלים, ו',ג') כמו המקור הראשון במסכת מידות תוכנית בית המקדש על פי שיטת תוספות יום טוב thumb|650px|מרכז על פי הציור לשיטת "תפארת ישראל" במשניות דפוס ראם. מקור הסריקה .ך האנציקלופדיה התלמודית - לשימוש למטרת לימוד בלבד thumb|650px|מרכז הסורג ופתחיו מסומנים באות א'. באות 'ב מסומן החיל : בחלקו מישור ובחלקו מעלות. (נספח לערך בית המקדש - מאת : הג"ר ישראל ליפשיץ ז"ל מתוך חיבורו "תפארת ישראל" למשניות סוף המידות - המקור: האנציקלופדיה התלמודית (ו) - לפנים מחומת הר הבית, היה סורג מקיף לכל הרוחות של החומה הפנימית סביב, והוא מחיצה כעין סריגי חלונות, גבוה עשרה טפחים, ועשוי מדפים דקים, מונחים בשיפוע זה על זה. והסורג הזה בנוי על חומה נמוכה ששוה ראשה עם מדרגה ראשונה של ההר שלמעלה ממנו, ומהאי טעמא החומה הנמוכה הנ"ל, והרווח שלפנים ממנה, שהיתה רחוקה עשר אמות מהחומה הפנימית מכל צד שח העזרה, נקראים שניהם יחד חיל. חיל ר"ל חומה נמוכה, והרי גם רווח הפנימי שלחומה נמוכה הנ"ל, הוא נראה כאילו הוא עובי החומה הנמוכה בעצמה. והסורג הנ"ל היה פתוח רק כנגד כל שער ושער שבחומה שלפנים ממנו (לפי פ"ב מ"ג) והסורג הזה לא היה אלא לסימן שאין נכרים וטמאי מת רשאים ליכנס ממנו ולהלן (מסכת כלים, פרק א', משנה ח') שפופרת דרבן גמליאל: מדידת מרחק בתקופת המשנה מאת: אורי צור ויהודה אשכנזי - אוניברסיטת אריאל הברייתא אומרת "שפופרת היתה לו לרבן גמליאל שהיה מביט וצופה בה אלפים אמה ביבשה, וכנגדה אלפים בים" (הכנת השפופרת נבדקה ביבשה במקום שידוע המרחק, כמדויק בברייתא "וצופה בה אלפים אמה ביבשה", וכך נודע לו לאחר מכן לחשב את המרחק בים (רבינו חננאל), ולשיטת רש"י "בים או ביבשה") ומפרש רש"י "קנה חלול וכשהוא ארוך אין צופין בו למרחוק, וכשהוא קצר צופין בו יותר. והיתה שפופרת של רבן גמליאל מתוקנת למדת צפיית אלפים או בים או ביבשה". דהיינו, ככל שאורך השפופרת יותר קצר שדה הראייה גדל ולרשב"ג היה שפופרת המותאמת באורכה למרחק 2000 אמה. אם הוא רואה בשפופרת את הנמל הוא יודע שהמרחק פחות מ2000 אמה. המקור: עופר סיון, פורטל הדף היומי}} בקישור לעיל צוטטו הפירושים הבאים: רב האי גאון בתשובתו ( הובא במאירי), הרמב ם" ( הובא בדברי ' ר ישמעאל בן חכמון) וכן צוטט: בירושלמי (עירובין ) פרק ד' הלכה ב'. * ראו גם: אורי צור, שפופרת דרבן גמליאל ועומקו של גיא : גאודסיה תלמודית. ‫ בד"ד - בכל דרכיך דעהו 19 (תשסח) 5-25 ‬ ‬ סיכום המאמר באנגלית מהחוברת הנ"ל Uri Zur, Yehuda Ashkenazi: Rabban Gamliel’s Telescope and Proposed Method for Measuring Valley Depths – A Talmudic Geodesy This paper reviews the methods proposed by several commentators to measure distances in plains and valley depths using a telescope. These interpretations are based upon Rabban Gamliel’s method in Tractate Eruvin (43b), which is not sufficiently clear. The commentators attempted to explain the measuring method based on contemporary mathematical knowledge. Some suggested simple and brilliant methods of measuring, while others proposed complicated methods or repeated the explanations of their predecessors in a simplistic manner, occasionally including mathematical errors. תעשיית הפשתן הארץ ישראלית בתלמוד: תהליכי ייצור ואפיוני מוצרים מאת: הרב נחום בן-יהודה פשתן בתלמוד - דרכי ייצורו ואפיוני מוצריו. הכרת התרבות החומרית הארץ ישראלית שבתקופת התלמוד חיונית להבנת התייחסותם של חז"ל. ביאור ענף טקסטיל מרכזי זה, על סדר פעולות הייצור שלו - מן השדה דרך משרה ניפוץ טויה ואריגה אל המוצר הסופי -מאפשר הבנה ראויה בהשלכותיו התלמודיות הרבות בהלכה ובאגדה. על גידול הפשתן בעמק בית שאן- הגידול העיקרי במתחם סקיתופוליס היה הפשתן והמסחר בו.‏ תעשיית הפשתן העסיקה מאות ואלפי אנשים, חקלאים ובני משפחה גידלו את הפשתן כחומר גלם.‏ קבוצה נוספת טווה והופכת את הפשתן לאריגים ומתפרות רבות התופרות את האריג והופכות אותו לבגדים ושימושים ‏נוספים, קבוצה נוספת לשיווק ולפרסום.‏ יש תיאור מעניין מהמאה השנייה. נשאלה שאלה – מהי כתונת עור?‏ רבי מאיר אומר ..כבגדים הבאים מבית שאן שהן דבוקין על בשרו של האדם ואינו מרגיש.‏ הערה זו מרמזת שבגדי הפשתן המיוצרים בבית שאן היו עדינים יוקרתיים ונעימים למגע הגוף.‏ האימפריה הרומית היא ששלטה על גידול הפשתן מהתחלה ועד לסוף השיווק.‏ הם קבעו את שטחי הגידול, את מחיר הפשתן הגולמי והמעובד.הם קבעו מחיר קבוע לשלוש דרגות העיבוד של ‏הפשתן, בכל האימפריה קבעו מחיר לכל סוג, מחיר מקסימאלי ומחיר מינימאלי ואסור היה לחרוג ממחירים אלה, ‏אסור היה גם להפקיע מחירים כל הגידול של הפשתן היה בשליטה מלאה של הפקידים הרומים.‏ תעשיית הפשתן הייתה מפותחת עד מאוד יצרו מעילים, טוניקות, מטפחות, גלימות, ברדסים, מגבות, אבנטים, כלי ‏מיטה וסרטים לראש. ראוי לציין שמחירי הפשתן מהעיר סקיתופוליס היו גבוהים במיוחד ולא רק זה כי אם לאניני ‏הטעם ולעשירים היו תופרים בגדים מפשתן רק מהעיר סקיתופוליס.‏ האימפריה הרומית נהנתה מרווחים רבים ממיסים שהוטלו על הגידול בכל שלביו.‏ גידול הפשתן באזור נפסק כמעט לחלוטין את מקומו תפס הכותנה גידול נוח וידידותי. * ראו גם: יגאל מזור, החקלאות בתחומה של העיר בית שאן סקיתופוליס - בין השאר צויין שם בתור מקור: הרב נחום בן יהודה מקדומים שגידל פשתן בקיבוץ שדה אליהו הסטת גבולות הארץ ועם ישראל במשנה ובתוספתא Shifting Borders of the Land and People of Israel in the Mishnah and Tosefta Marton Ribary - אוניברסיטת מנצ'סטר The paper argues that whereas the ‘digital halakhah’ in the body of tractates in the Mishnah-Tosefta draws a sharp border between ‘us’ and ‘them’, the undissolved anomalies of the editorial and legislative process left the concluding passages more sensitive to the median cases generated by the social reality הנייר טוען כי אילו 'הדיגיטלית ההלכה' בגופו של מסכתות במשנה, תוספתא שואבת את גבול ברור בין 'אנחנו' ו 'הוא', לא נמסנו את החריגות של תהליך העריכה וחקיקה עזבו את המעברים רגישים יותר לסיום מקרי חציון נוצרו על ידי המציאות החברתית משנה תורה - ספר טהרה - הלכות טומאת מת י"א ה. המהלך בארץ העמים, בהרים ובסלעים טמא טומאת שבעה; בים ובמקום שהים עולה בזעפו--טהור משום נוגע בארץ העמים, וטמא משום אווירה. הנכנס לארץ העמים בשידה תיבה ומגדל הפורחין באוויר--טמא, שאוהל זרוק אינו קרוי אוהל. ו. סוריה--עפרה, טמא כחוצה לארץ; ואווירה טהור, לא גזרו על אווירה. לפיכך אם הייתה סמוכה לארץ ישראל שפה בשפה, ולא היה מפסיק ביניהן, לא ארץ העמים, ולא בית הקברות, ולא בית הפרס--הרי זה יכול להיכנס לה בטהרה, בשידה תיבה ומגדל: והוא, שלא ייגע בגושה. וכן ארץ העמים הסמוכה לארץ ישראל, ואין ביניהן מקום טמא--הרי זו נבדקת, וטהורה. ז' מקום ששכנו בו גויים בארץ ישראל--הרי זה מטמא כארץ העמים עד שייבדק, שמא קברו בו נפלים. ח ותרומה וקדשים שנטמאו מחמת מדור העמים--תולין, לא אוכלין ולא שורפין. וכמה ישהו במקום, ויהיה צריך בדיקה--ארבעים יום, כדי שתתעבר אישה ותפיל נפל שמטמא. ח' אפילו איש שאין עימו אישה--אם שהה ארבעים יום, מדורו טמא עד שייבדק: גזירה, משום מדור שתהיה בו אישה. אפילו עבד, או אישה, או סריס, או קטן בן תשע שנים ויום אחד--עושה מדור העמים. ט. מדור גויים שהיה בו עבד מישראל, או אישה, או קטן בן תשע, משמרין אותן שלא יקברו שם נפל--אינו צריך בדיקה. ואת מה הן בודקין--את הביבין העמוקים, ואת המים הסרוחין; וכל מקום שהחזיר והחולדה יכולין להוליך משם הנפל--אינו צריך בדיקה, מפני שהן גוררין אותן משם. מדור העמים שחרב, הרי הוא בטומאתו עד שייבדק. י' האיצטוונייות, אין בהן משום מדור גויים, לפי שהיא גלויה, ואין בה מקום להטמין הנפלים. ועשרה מקומות, אין בהם משום מדור גויים--לפי שאין דירתן קבועה, לא גזרו עליהן טומאה. י"א ואלו הן העשרה מקומות--אוהלי הערביים, והסוכות, והצריפין, והבורגנין, ותקרה שעל גבי העמודים ואין לה דפנות והן בתי הקיץ, ובית שער, ואווירה של חצר, והמרחץ, ומקום שעושין בו החיצים וכלי המלחמה, ומקום הלגיונות. ואין מדור העמים ולא בית הפרס, בחוצה לארץ (מגורי גויים ושטח מעובד לא יהיה מחוץ לארץ) י"ב עיירות המובלעות בארץ ישראל--כגון סיסית (סיסתא) וחברותיה, אשקלון וחברותיה--אף על פי שפטורות מן המעשרות ומן השביעית, אין בהן משום ארץ העמים. וחזקת דרכים של עולי בבל טהורות, אף על פי שהן מובלעות בארץ העמים. (הערים האלה למרות שהן פטורות ממעשות ומהשביעית - לא חלה עליהן ארץ העמים) מסכת אוהלות מסכת אוהלות פרק יח יח,ז ואיזהו מזרח קיסרי מכנגד טטרפלון שלה ועד כנגד בית הגת שלה. העיד יהודה הנחתום על ספונו המזרחי שהוא טהור ושאר כולה טמאה משום ארץ העמים. (מעיד שהשאר היה טמא היות והיה שייך לארץ העמים} ט. העיד ר' יהודה בן יעקב מבית גובריא ויעקב בר' יצחק מבית גופנין על קיסרי שהחזיקו בה מעולם והתירוה שלא במניין. א"ר חנין אותה שנה שביעית היתה והלכו עובדי כוכבים לקרקסיאות שלהן והניחו שוק מלא פירות ובאו ישראל ובזזום בחזירתן אמרו בואו נלך אצל חכמים שמא התירו להן חזירים. א"ר זריקא בחמשה באדר השני נמנו עליה עשרים וארבעה זקנים והתירוה שהיו הכל נכנסים לתוכה י' מעשה ברבי ור' ישמעאל בר' יוסי ור' אלעזר הקפר ששבתו בחנות של עובד כוכבים בלוד והיה ר' פינחס בן יאיר יושב לפניהן אמרו לו אשקלון מה אתם בה אמר להן מוכרים חטין בבסילקאות שלהן וטופלין את פסחיהן לערב אמרו לו מהו שנהג בה מארץ העמים אמר להן כשישהה מ' יום אמרו לו א"כ בואו ונמנה עליה לפוטרה מן המעשרות ולא נמנה עמהם ר' ישמעאל בר' יוסי כשיצא אמר רבי מפני מה לא נמנית עמנו א"ל על טומאה אחת שטמאתי טיהרתי ולא מעשרות מתירא אני מבית דין הגדול שמא יריצו את ראשי. עבודה זרה- ישרה אדם בארץ ישראל ואפילו בעיר שרובה גוים ולא בחוצה לארץ ואפילו בעיר שכולה ישראל – מלמד שישיבת ארץ ישראל שקולה כנגד כל מצות שבתורה (תוספתא מסכת עבודה זרה פ"ד ה"ג) [http://www.yeshiva.org.il/midrash/shiur.asp?id=4743 ראו גם :שיעורו של הרב פרג'ון בישיבת בית אל מעשר שני - כל הלשכות כולן בנויות בקודש ר' יוסי אומר תחומי ארץ ישראל שבכתובים נידונין כחוצה לארץ ר' אלעזר ב"ר יוסי אומר נידונין כארץ ישראל קידושיםם - כל מצוה שהיא תלויה בארץ, אינה נוהגת אלא בארץ. ושאינה תלויה בארץ, נוהגת בין בארץ בין בחוצה לארץ, חוץ פב מן הערלה והכלאים. רבי אליעזר אומר, אף מן החדש. מסכת חלה - ישראל שהיו אריסין לנכרים בסוריא, רבי אליעזר מחיב פרותיהם במעשרות ובשביעית, ורבן גמליאל פוטר. בן גמליאל אומר, שתי חלאות בסוריא. י אליעזר אומר, חלה אחת. חזו קלו של רבן גמליאל וקלו של רבי אליעזר. זרו לנהוג כדברי רבן גמליאל בשתי דרכים =חקר המסורה= ספר תורה מזרחי שלם מסוף המאה הי”ב-תחילת הי”ג thumb|350px|ימין|ספר התורה העתיק מבולוניה (לא נוכחתי בהרצאה אבל אנסה למצוא חומר) פרופ' יצחק פנקובר, המחלקה לתנ"ך על-יש יצחק שמיר, אוניברסיטת בר אילן עיון בתופעות המיוחדות של ספר התורה, כגון תיקונים בגיליון. ניתוח של הנוסח, הפרשיות וצורות השירות. דיון באותיות המשונות (כגון פ"ה לפופה) והתגים המיוחדים. * עוד פרטים ותמונות ראו כאן: ספר התורה מבולוניה - המאה ה-12 מסע מרתק בספרייה העתיקה של אוניברסיטת בולוניה הביאה למציאת ספר התורה העתיק ביותר בעולם: בהתאם למסורת, הספר העתיק נכתב על קלף מהמאה ה-12. היא נמצאה על-ידי ידי Professor Mauro Perani, במהלך עבודתה של קיטלוג כתבי יד עתיקים תוך התבוננות בצורת כתיבה, קליגרפיה, סגנון טקסט וראיות =מדרש הלכה= האם דרשות "מכאן אמרו" הן גופים זרים במדרשי ההלכה? מרדכי סבתו, המחלקה לתלמוד, אוניברסיטת בר אילן בהרצאה זו אדון במספר דרשות 'מכאן אמרו' במדרשי ההלכה. אבדוק האם ההלכות המשולבות באמצעות מונח זה הן חלק מקורי מן הדרשה. אבקש להראות שהלכות אלו אינן חלק מקורי מן הדרשה והן קוטעות אותה ומשבשות את הבנתה. לאור זאת אדון במעמדן של דרשות 'מכאן אמרו' במדרשי ההלכה בכלל. דוגמה ראשונה: (מכילתא דרבי ישמעאל, מסכתא דכספא, לפרשת משפטים) thumb|650px "מכאן אמרו:יש מדבר אחד וחייב עליו משום ארבעה דברין" דוגמה שנייה: כנ"ל מסכתא דבחדש , לפרשת יתרו thumb|581px|מרכז "מכאן אמרו:מקדשים על היין בכניסתו" והרחבה בנידון:ספר והזהיר פרשת יתרו thumb|404px|מרכז "מכאן אמרו:מקדשים על היין בכניסתו" ואחרון בנידון: תלמוד בבלי, מסכת פסחים ק"ו א' ת"ר (שמות כ) זכור את יום השבת לקדשו זוכרהו על היין אין לי אלא ביום בלילה מנין ת"ל זכור את יום השבת לקדשו בלילה מניין אדרבה עיקר קדושא בלילה הוא קדיש דכי קדיש תחלת יומא בעי לקידושי ותו בלילה מנין ת"ל זכור את יום תנא מיהדר אלילה וקא נסיב ליה קרא דיממא ה"ק זכור את יום השבת לקדשו זוכרהו על היין בכניסתו אין לי אלא בלילה ביום מנין ת"ל זכור את יום השבת =יהודים באימפריה העות'מאנית בשלהי ימי הביניים ובעת החדשה המוקדמת= מסגרות הלימוד בקהילות המוסתערביות בשלהי התקופה הממלוכית ובראשית התקופה העות'מאנית thumb|ימין|335 px|מסגרות הלימוד בקהילות המוסתערביות בשלהי התקופה הממלוכית ובראשית התקופה העות'מאנית ד"ר דותן ארד מרצה בחוג לתולדות ישראל באוניברסיטת בר-אילן. מחקריו עוסקים בהיבטים חברתיים, תרבותייים ואינטלקטואליים של היהודים במזרח בימי הביניים המאוחרים ובראשית העת החדשה תמצית ההרצאה: ההרצאה תעסוק במסגרות הלימוד בחברה המוסתערבית, בסוריה, במצרים ובארץ-ישראל. בהרצאה ייבחנו תעודות חדשות בעברית ובערבית מארכיונים ומגניזת קהיר, ולאורן ייבחנו המסגרות הלימודיות שהתקיימו בחברה המוסתערבית: מסגרות לילדים, למבוגרים ולתלמידי חכמים. בהרצאה יידונו היבטים שונים בפעילותן של מסגרות אלו, דוגמת דרכי המימון של המוסד, מעורבות הקהילה בפעילותו, תכני הלימוד ועוד ראו ערך מורחב:מוסתערבים קפה כשר? גישות של חכמי ארץ ישראל במאה הט"ז לקשרי יהודים ונכרים (לא נוכחתי) ד"ר איל דודסון, ראש ההתמחות ללימודי ארץ ישראל במכללת אורות ישראל, ומרצה במכללת הרצוג ובמכון לנדר. עבודת הדוקטורט, שנכתבה באוניברסיטה העברית בירושלים, עסקה בנושא עולמם של חכמי צפת במאה הט"ז המפגש בין האוכלוסיות השונות היה יומיומי, והתבטא בחיי כלכלה ושירותים משותפים, בקשרים אישיים ובמגע עם מערכות המשפט. בהווי החיים היומיומי נרקמו קשרי תרבות ורוח בין בני הדתות השונות. בהרצאה נבחן את יחסם העקרוני של שניים מחכמי צפת המבטאים גישות שונות, ר' דוד ן' זמרה (רדב"ז) ור' יום טוב צהלון (מהריט"ץ). סיכום שנמסר לי: יש דעות שלא ניתן לשתות קפה עם נוכרים, כמו שמקובל לגבי יין. יחד עם זאת, הנוהג בארץ ישראל היה שכן שותים עם הערבים. (ט.ל.ח.) =תנועת חב"ד – לאן?= משיחיסטים ושאינם משיחיסטים בתנועת חב"ד אחרי ג' בתמוז thumb|ימין|335 px|משיחיסטים ושאינם משיחיסטים בתנועת חב"ד אחרי ג' בתמוז הרב פרופ' יצחק קראוס נשיא המכללה האקדמית הרצוג. עוסק בחקר תנועת חב"ד. תמצית ההרצאה: חסידות חב"ד בשישים השנה האחרונות מזוהה עם המנהיג השביעי שלה הרב מנחם מנדל שניאורסון, המוכר כרבי מליובאוויטש. לפני 19 שנים, בשנת 1994 הרבי הלך לעולמו, ובז'רגון החב"די "הסתלק". עד עתה לא מונה מנהיג שמיני לתנועה זו, וחסידיו ממשיכים לראות בו מנהיג התנועה. במסגרת ההרצאה בכוונתי למפות שני מחנות אלו בחב"ד כיום ולהסביר את ההבדלים ביניהם. טענתי היא שחלוקה זו, המצויה כיום, בין משיחיסטים ולא משיחיסטים אינה מדויקת, וטענתי היא שכמעט כל חסידי חב"ד מאמינים שהרבי הוא המשיח =בין יוסף בן מתתיהו וחז"ל: האגדות האבודות של ימי הבית השני= יוסף בן מתתיהו, חז"ל והספרות האבודה של ימי הבית השני בהרצאות להלן הוצגו מסקנות חוקרי הקבוצה באשר למקורן המשוער של המסורות המקבילות, אופיין הראשוני, השימוש והעיבוד שנעשו בהן אצל יוספוס ואצל חז"ל, ותרומתה של ההשוואה להכרת ספרות יהודית אבודה מימי הבית ולהבנת דרכי העבודה והמטרות של ההיסטוריון מזה, והיוצרים והעורכים בעולמם של חכמים, מזה. P1050675.JPG Agadot_avudot.jpg P1050692.JPG P1050689.JPG הסקירה ההשוואתית של 32 האגדות עומדת לצאת בתור ספר. יוספוס פלביום כתב את חיבורו אחרי החורבן, חז"ל - כנראה, כ-130 שנה - המאה ה-4 בבבל ( 21 מתוך 32 מהתלמוד הבבלי). המגמות: יוספוס - להראות את יופי מסורת ישראל וחז"ל לצורך הפקת לקחים. אך המקורות - כנראה אנונימיים - משותפים ולא ניתן למצוא סתירות מהותיות בין המסורות המקבילות. "תורתם של אלכסנדריים": השתלשלות אגדת תרגום השבעים thumb|ימין|335 px|"תורתם של אלכסנדריים": השתלשלות אגדת תרגום השבעים יעל פיש "תורתם של אלכסנדריים": השתלשלות אגדת תרגום השבעים מאת :יעל פיש עקב התרגום שיצא לפועל, למעשה הותר תרגום התנ"ך לשפות נוספות. התרגום הראשון שנעשה, הוא תרגום השבעים לא היה לרוחם של החכמים וקבעו אותו יום צום. אבל היה נס והתרגום יצא זהה אצל כל שבעים המתרגמים. וכולם ערכו בתרגום 13 שינויים זהים. חז"ל הסבירו את הסיבות לכך. מראה מקומות השתלשלות אגדת השבעים 1.jpg השתלשלות אגדת השבעים 2.jpg פנחס איש חבתה: מאחרי המחרשה אל הכהונה הגדולה דפנה ברץ היא בעלת תואר ראשון בלימודים קלאסיים ותרבות עברית מאוניברסיטת ת"א ומסיימת בימים אלה תואר שני בלימודים קלאסיים באוניברסיטה זו. בוגרת המכון התלמודי העיוני במתן. תמצית ההרצאה: סיפור המינוי בגורל של פנחס, הכהן הגדול האחרון בבית המקדש לפני חורבנו, השתמר הן במלחמת היהודים והן בספרות התנאית. בהרצאתנו נראה כי מסורת אחת עומדת בבסיס שני המקורות ונעמוד על ההבדלים בעיצובה. יוספוס שינה את רוח הסיפור בגלל עוינותו לקנאים. בספרות התנאית נוסף לסיפור בגלגולי המסורת יסוד טיפולוגי שדחק את הגרעין הראשון ועמעמו. ראו ערך מורחב:פנחס איש חבתה הכוהן הגדול, אלכסנדר והשומרונים: מאגדת מקדש למעשייה פוליטית thumb|ימין|335 px|הכוהן הגדול, אלכסנדר והשומרונים: מאגדת מקדש למעשייה פוליטית מאיר בן שחר מהחוג להיסטוריה של עם ישראל ויהדות זמננו באוניברסיטה העברית בירושלים. ההרצאה היא אחת מסדרה שדנה בנושא בין יוסף בן מתתיהו וחז"ל: האגדות האבודות של ימי הבית השני. הוא הישווה בין המקורות ודן בכך. מספר האגדה תַּנְיָא, בְּעֶשְׂרִים וַחֲמִשָּׁה בְּטֵבֵת יוֹם הַר גְּרִזִּים הוּא, יוֹם שֶׁבִּקְּשׁוּ כּוּתִים אֶת בֵּית אֱלֹהֵינוּ מֵאֲלֶכְּסַנְדְּרוֹס מֻקְדּוֹן לְהַחֲרִיבוֹ, וּנְתָנוֹ לָהֶם. בָּאוּ וְהוֹדִיעוּ אֶת שִׁמְעוֹן הַצַּדִּיק. מֶה עָשָׂה? לָבַשׁ בִּגְדֵי כְּהֻנָּה וְנִתְעַטֵּף בְּבִגְדֵי כְּהֻנָּה, וּמִיַּקִּירֵי יִשְׂרָאֵל עִמּוֹ, וַאֲבֻקּוֹת שֶׁל אוֹר בִּידֵיהֶם. וְהָיוּ מְהַלְּכִים כָּל הַלַּיְלָה כֻּלּוֹ, הַלָּלוּ מְהַלְּכִים מִצַּד זֶה וְהַלָּלוּ מְהַלְּכִים מִצַּד זֶה, עַד שֶׁעָלָה עַמּוּד הַשַּׁחַר. כֵּוָן שֶׁעָלָה עַמּוּד הַשַּׁחַר אָמַר לָהֶם: מִי הֵם הַלָּלוּ? אָמְרוּ לוֹ: הַלָּלוּ יְהוּדִים, שֶׁמָּרְדוּ בְּךָ. כֵּוָן שֶׁהִגִּיעַ לְאַנְטִיפַטְרֵס זָרְחָה חַמָּה וּפָגְעוּ זֶה בָּזֶה. כֵּוָן שֶׁרָאָה אֶת שִׁמְעוֹן הַצַּדִּיק, יָרַד מִמֶּרְכַּבְתּוֹ וְהִשְׁתַּחֲוָה לְפָנָיו. אָמְרוּ לוֹ: מֶלֶךְ גָּדוֹל כְּמוֹתְךָ יִשְׁתַּחֲוֶה לִיהוּדִי זֶה? אָמַר לָהֶם: דְּמוּת דְּיוֹקָנוֹ שֶׁל זֶה מְנַצַּחַת לְפָנַי בְּבֵית מִלְחַמְתִּי. אָמַר לָהֶם: לָמָּה בָּאתֶם? אָמְרוּ לוֹ: אֶפְשָׁר, בַּיִת שֶׁמִּתְפַּלְּלִין בּוֹ עָלֶיךָ וְעַל מַלְכוּתְךָ שֶׁלֹּא תֶּחֱרַב, יַתְעוּךָ גּוֹיִם לְהַחֲרִיבוֹ? אָמַר לָהֶם: מִי הֵם הַלָּלוּ? אָמְרוּ לוֹ: כּוּתִים הַלָּלוּ, שֶׁעוֹמְדִים לְפָנֶיךָ. אָמַר לָהֶם: הֲרֵי הֵם מְסוּרִים בִּידֵיכֶם. מִיָּד נְקָבוּם בְּעִקְבֵיהֶם וּתְלָאוּם בְּזַנְבֵי סוּסֵיהֶם. וְהָיוּ מְגָרְרִים אוֹתָם עַל הַקּוֹצִים וְעַל הַבַּרְקָנִים, עַד שֶׁהִגִּיעוּ לְהַר גְּרִזִּים. כֵּוָן שֶׁהִגִּיעוּ לְהַר גְּרִזִּים חֲרָשׁוּהוּ וּזְרָעוּהוּ כַּרְשִׁינִים, כְּדֶרֶךְ שֶׁבִּקְּשׁוּ לַעֲשׂוֹת לְבֵית אֱלֹהֵינוּ – וְאוֹתוֹ הַיּוֹם עֲשָׂאוּהוּ יוֹם טוֹב thumb|650px|מרכז|מתוך שיקופית בהרצאה =היבטים בפרשנות הרנסנס ובפרשנות הקדם מודרנית= חלוקת ספרי המקרא לפי זמן כתיבתם בהקדמת ר"י אברבנאל לנביאים ראשונים יאיר האס, מרצה לתנ"ך במכללת אשקלון; חוקר בכיר במפעל מקראות גדולות הכתר (מופקד על פירושי רש"י וראב"ע); חוקר בכיר במכון לפרשנות המקרא היהודית בבר-אילן (מהדיר וכותב מהדורה מדעית מבוארת של פירוש ראב"ע לישעיהו. תמצית ההרצאה: בהקדמתו לנביאים ראשונים דן אברבנאל בסדר ספרי המקרא ומקבל מצד אחד את חלוקת חז"ל, אך מצד שני מציע חלוקה אחרת משל עצמו. אפשר להראות שאין סתירה בין שתי החלוקות, אלא כל אחת מהן משקפת עקרונות אחרים בתהליך התהוותם והתגבשותם של הספרים. התהליך הזה נבואי במובהק, ואף היבטים בשיטת אברבנאל הנראים לכאורה "ביקורתיים" באים לבסס שיטה שהיא שמרנית ביסודה. יחסו של מלבי"ם לפירושי חז"ל שלא בתחום ההלכה ושימושו בהם בפירושיו דר' מיכל דל סיימה דוקטורט בשנת תשס"ח בבר אילן בנושא הפולמוס בפרשנותם של מלבי"ם ומקלנבורג. מרצה לתנ"ך במכללת שאנן, בחוג ללימודי יסוד בבר אילן ובמכללת אורות. תמצית ההרצאה נבחן את יחסו של מלבי"ם למדרשי האגדה ואת שימושו במדרשים בפירושיו. נציג ארבעה סוגים של פירושים. הראשון – פירושים אשר מתעלמים ממדרש ידוע. השני – פירושים בהם מובא פירוש פשט ולצידו פירוש המבוסס על דברי חז"ל. השלישי – אזכור דברי חז"ל כהוכחה לנכונות דברי הפרשן, והרביעי – פירושים בהם היחס למדרשי חז"ל הוא כאל פשט הכתובים. מבחר שיקופיות P1050738.JPG P1050735.JPG P1050729.JPG P1050724.JPG P1050721.JPG P1050718.JPG פירוש ספורנו לחלק ההלכי בתורה: פרשנות פולמוסית thumb|ימין|335 px|פירוש ספורנו לחלק ההלכי בתורה: פרשנות פולמוסית הרב ד"ר משה רחימי הוא דיקן הלימודים ודיקן הסטודנטיות במכללת אורות ישראל – קמפוס אלקנה ומרצה תנ"ך. הוא הירצה על הנושא במסגרת הקונגרס העולמי השישה-עשר למדעי היהדות (הסיכום להלן הוא לדעת המרצה המציין כי התקציר המצוטט מסכם את ההתחלה של ההרצאה, הרקע ההיסטורי. בהרצאה הוספנו על הפן הייחודי שבפסוקי ההלכה) מתוך "פעמיים" 130 תשע"ב בהוצאת יד-יצחק בן צבי - משקף את האמור בהרצאתו משה רחימי בוחן את השתקפות האקטואליה בתקופת הרנסנס בפירושו של ר' עובדיה ספורנו לתורה איטליה, 1550-1470 ואת מידת השפעתה של האקטואליה על הפירוש. בפירושו נגע ספורנו במציאות של יהודי איטליה בזמנו - הלכי הרוח בקרבם ובעיות חברתיות ורוחניות שהעסיקו אותם - וביקר אותה. מטרת חיבורו הייתה חינוכית בעיקרה, ולשם השגתה רמז למציאות ימיו המשתקפת בפסוקי התורה, וביקש להעביר באמצעותם את מסריו–תוכחותיו הסמויים. ספורנו ניסה להשיק את תוכן הפירוש וסגנונו לעולם האקטואליה והראליה של קוראיו, כדי שחיבורו יהיה קריא לקהלו ורלוונטי לעולמם. לשם כך וכדי להתקבל על לב קוראיו ולהשיג את מטרותיו החינוכיות הוא העדיף סגנון של אמירות סמויות, בהנחה שאמירות גלויות ובוטות עלולות לגרום לריחוק ולדחייה של הפירוש. המקור: משה רחימי / השתקפות האקטואליה בתקופת הרנסנס באיטליה בפירוש ר' עובדיה ספורנו לתורה ראו גם - ערך מורחב: רבי עובדיה ספורנו קטגוריה:יהדות קטגוריה:מקרא קטגוריה:אנוסים